The present disclosure relates to a zoom lens and an image capturing apparatus, and more particularly to a zoom lens which optically corrects image blurring due to shale during photographing, and an image capturing apparatus having the zoom lens.
In recent years, small-sized image capturing apparatuses such as video cameras or digital still cameras have been widely spread for household use as well as consumer use. In relation to the small-sized imaging devices, along with the miniaturization of an imaging device, there has been a demand for a wide angle zoom lens of which the overall lens system has a small size, high zoom ratio, and high performance.
As a zoom lens generally used for the video camera, there is an inner focus type zoom lens which performs focusing by moving lens groups other than a first lens group closest to an object side. The inner focus type zoom lens allows the overall lens system to be easily miniaturized and an imaging device having a large number of pixels to have appropriate image forming performance.
As the inner focus type zoom lens, a four-group inner zoom lens type is mainly used (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-175628). In the four-group inner zoom lens type, a first lens group and a third lens group are fixed, and a second lens group is moved in the optical axis direction, thereby mainly performing zooming. In addition, correction of a focal position and focusing are performed through zooming by moving a fourth lens group in the optical axis direction.
However, in the four-group inner zoom lens type, the half angle of view at the wide-angle end is only 30 degrees in a configuration of the above-described first lens group. For this reason, if a wide angle of view is attempted, there is a problem in that since light beam height of off-axis light flux incident to the first lens group is increased, an effective diameter of the first group lens is increased.
In contrast, in the four-group inner focus type zoom lens, there has been proposed a lens where the first lens group has a five-lens configuration, thereby achieving a wide angle and miniaturization as well as a high zoom ratio for many variations (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4007258).